Something To Worry About
by HyperionX
Summary: Sherman decides to go home by walking, but certain events will make it a decision he will so regret.


**Hello readers! Even if I'm not that good at writing, I decided to give it a second try. Read my first story to see what I mean, well, unless you find that one funny since that's how it's supposed to end up.**

* * *

It was already in the afternoon, and the students have been dismissed from school, and their next dismissal will be many months from now, as today was the start of their break.

Sherman and Penny were in front of the school, talking to each other.

Sherman asked Penny, "Hey Penny, Mr. Peabody said you can go to our place tomorrow. Do you wanna go? I mean it's the start of the break so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Sure Sherman! My parents can take me there since it's the weekend, they won't be busy." Penny replied.

"That's great! We're gonna have so much fun!" He looked and sounded really excited.

It's been a long time since Penny went over to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's place. The last time she went there was when she first saw the WABAC and had her time traveling adventure with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. She couldn't go to their place nor can Sherman go to hers because there was just too much schoolwork, especially all those individual projects they had to accomplish. The school wasn't merciless to the 7-year-olds, so the projects they gave to them weren't that difficult. It's just that they had too much to do at one time. But at least everyone was able to pass theirs. Now that the break has started, Penny could finally go to their place and finally relax and have fun.

"See you tomorrow Sherman!" Penny waved Sherman goodbye.

"See you Penny!" He returned the gesture and started to walk away.

Penny looked a little confused.

"Wait, Sherman!"

He stopped and turned around.

"What is it Penny?"

"Aren't you gonna wait for Mr. Peabody here?"

He thought about it for a moment then he remembered it.

"Oh! I told Mr. Peabody I'm gonna walk home, and surprisingly he said yes."

She started to become really concerned for him. "Isn't it a little dangerous? Hey, why don't you ride with me? I'll ask my dad if we can drop you at your place."

"It's fine Penny but I'll walk, besides, I need a little exercise!" He smiled.

"Whatever you say" she rolled her eyes. "Bye Sherman!"

"Bye Penny!"

They both waved goodbye to each other.

* * *

Three minutes have passed and Sherman just can't keep his excitement inside. _Tomorrow's gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!_ _Oh why can't it be tomorrow already?_ He was so excited that he started humming to himself some happy tune. What he didn't notice though is that the sky was getting really dark, clouds slowly forming over the city, and these clouds looked so dark, they could probably flood the city if they didn't move and stayed above.

Rain finally started to pour down, though it was only a drizzle. Sherman felt some of the drops hit him on the shoulder, that part of his uniform becoming wet.

_Oh no why now of all days?!_ It started getting even stronger and stronger. It was as if there was a hurricane but with no strong winds. Sherman started running towards the end of the sidewalk at the intersection and turned right. He was still two blocks away from the building where his and Mr. Peabody's penthouse was located.

* * *

Mr. Peabody heard the downpour of the rain in the penthouse. Only one thing was in his mind, his concern for Sherman. _It's raining quite strong. I shouldn't have agreed on letting Sherman go home by walking._ He looked down on the floor, looking sad. He was just really concerned for Sherman right now and hoped he would come back safe.

* * *

Sherman was finally in front of the building and went inside and went in the elevator. His uniform was soaked in so much water. His hair made it look like he just took a bath. He wanted to get all the water out of his uniform, but he didn't want to make a mess in the elevator. He finally reached their penthouse at the top floor.

"M-mr. Peabody?" He was afraid that his dad will get angry at him.

Mr. Peabody heard his voice and quickly ran to the place near the elevator. There he saw Sherman, soaking wet.

"Sherman! I'm glad you're okay." the concern in his voice was very evident.

"Quick Sherman, change clothes immediately and don't forget to drink water."

Sherman ran to his room and got his clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.

After changing, he went outside his room to drink a glass of water and ate dinner with Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry about what happened." he frowned.

"It's alright Sherman, it's difficult to predict what the weather will be like. It's not your fault."

Sherman smiled.

"As long as you're safe, that's what matters." he hugged Sherman.

"I love you Sherman."

"I love you too Mr. Peabody." he returned the hug.

After dinner, Sherman became really tired. He changed to his sleeping attire.

"Goodnight Mr. Peabody."

"Goodnight Sherman, and sleep well, you have the whole day tomorrow with Penny."

Mr. Peabody went outside the room after turning off the lights.

Sherman had almost forgotten what was gonna happen tomorrow. _Oh yeah Penny's gonna come over tomorrow. Tomorrow's gonna be a great day!_

He finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Tomorrow Sherman has been waiting for has become Today.

The alarm turned on and he was slow to respond to it. He usually takes some time after the alarm goes off to wake him up, but this time, he was unusually slow.

Mr. Peabody opened the door to Sherman's room and stood by it as he called Sherman.

"Sherman, Penny will arrive here by around 9:00 AM. That's about an hour from now, so you better get up."

All he heard was a little groan. Then Sherman finally spoke up.

"Okay Mr. Peabody I'm getting up."

Sherman got up but rather slowly.

_I feel so heavy_… Sherman felt different, but he ignored it. He just wants to enjoy the day.

While he took a shower, he felt really cold when the water hit him. _Geez, why is the water so cold?!_ The temperature for the water was already set to warm, but it still felt cold to him. _Must be broken… I'll tell Mr. Peabody later._

He changed his clothes and went out of his room. He saw Mr. Peabody going to the elevator.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Sherman, but I have a meeting today."

Sherman frowned. "Are you gonna be back soon?"

"It's alright Sherman, besides Penny will be here." Mr. Peabody smiled

"Just don't do anything...inappropriate." he smirked.

"Oh come on Mr. Peabody why would you think that?!" Sherman blushed.

"I'm just kidding Sherman." he chuckled.

"See you later Mr. Peabody."

"I'll see you soon Sherman." They hugged each other.

* * *

Sherman saw the clock and it read 8:30. He ate breakfast and played on his laptop in the living room to pass the time. While playing, he started to cough a little, until one point when he started coughing a lot._Wow I must've eaten something that tickles my throat._ He finally stopped coughing. _Well at least that's over…_

He continued playing until he heard the elevator open.

"Hey Penny!" He smiled.

"Hey Sherman!" She smiled back.

"You two enjoy okay?" Mrs. Peterson told them.

"Hi Mrs. Peterson! We will!" He waved at her.

"Bye Penny."

"Bye mom." They hugged each other.

Mrs. Peterson entered the elevator and left.

"So Sherman what do you wanna do first?" She smiled at him.

Sherman was thinking, then finally had an idea.

"Oh! Do you like racing games?"

"As long as we can play together, it's fine with me!"

"Okay let's go!"

They went to the living room and went to the table where his laptop was. He told her to wait and got two controllers from his room.

He went back to the living room and started setting up the controllers.

He had a little problem finding the right ports to plug the controllers in, since his laptop was new, about a week old.

"Uhhh where do you plug these things?"

Sherman looked at each sides of the laptop, finding the right port. He was so confused.

Penny giggled. She thought it was cute when he was trying to find where the correct ports where.

"Yes I found it!"

Sherman opened the program. It was a PlayStation 2 emulator. They started playing.

* * *

Penny was leading in the race.

"I'm gonna beat you Sherman!"

"No you won't!" his eyes were so focused on the game.

Penny reached the finish line first and won the race.

"Yay I won! I told you Sherman."

Sherman coughed a little and coughed again.

"Sherman?"

"I want a rematch Penny."

"Oh come on Sherman, I won fair and square."

"Fine, let's just play another round."

"Okay, but I'm telling you I'm gonna win this one again." she smirked.

"Let's see about that." he smirked.

They started playing the rematch or rather the second round. Sherman looked so determined to win this time. _I'm gonna win this time Penny, just watch..._

Penny just smiled as she watched the game load on Sherman's laptop.

The game finally loaded and they started playing.

* * *

It was now the final lap.

"I'm gonna win Penny!"

"I don't think so."

Both of them went into serious mode. Sherman had a close lead, but was interrupted when he started coughing again. Penny managed to catch up and overtake him. He tried to regain first position. _How is she so good? It's like she played this game before!_ They both reached the finish line, and the game displayed that Player 2 won, and that was Penny. She won yet again.

Sherman had a look of disbelief.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I swear I finished first!"

Just when he said that, the game displayed the race results, and it says that he was behind Penny by 0.001 seconds. Penny looked at the screen and laughed when she saw that.

"Even the game disagrees with you Sherman."

Sherman didn't respond. The sickness was attacking him again. He coughed and coughed until it got so bad that it almost sounded like he was gonna throw up. Penny noticed this and was getting concerned.

"Sherman are you okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

Sherman's head was starting to hurt, and as a response, he put his hand on his temple. He was getting dizzy as the headache got worse. _Everything's spinning..._

"P-Penny, why are there two of you?" He said, rather weakly.

He tried to get a hold on the edge of the table, but he missed because of his dizziness, and fell off his chair.

"Sherman!" She went to Sherman's side quickly and looked down at him.

"Sherman what happened?!" Her concern for him just multiplied.

"Come on, I'll help you up." she helped him stand up and they proceeded to Sherman's room, with Penny supporting him as they walked.

When they arrived in his room, Penny helped him until he reached his bed, and there he lied on his bed and draped the blanket on his body to keep himself warm. He realized he was sick when his head started to hurt, especially the intense coughing. Penny sat down next to him on his bed. She decided to put her hand on his forehead just to confirm.

"Gosh Sherman you're really warm!"

"But it's so cold, even with the blankets." he said in a soft, yet raspy voice, the symptoms of his illness becoming even more obvious now.

He felt the energy being drained from him as his sickness still persisted.

"You're sick Sherman, that's why."

His blanket looked thick enough, yet he still felt cold. Penny had an idea. She lied down next to Sherman, her body facing towards him. She scooted closer to him, and she held his arm.

"Do you feel warmer now?" she said in a soft tone, and smiled at him.

Sherman lightly blushed. Apparently, her idea worked. He still felt cold, but not that much anymore.

"T-thanks Penny."

Penny giggled as a response.

Sherman took off his glasses and put it on the nightstand.

Penny was a little surprised at this. _First time I've seen Sherman without glasses..._

"What's wrong Penny?"

Penny snapped out of her trance.

"Oh umm n-nothing." she blushed.

"Hey Penny? I'm really sorry about all this."

He felt bad. Today was supposed to be a great day for both of them, in fact, the day just started, but because of his sickness, the fun had to stop.

"I shouldn't have walked home yesterday. Now look what it's gotten me into."

He felt like crying already. He just ruined his day as well as Penny's, and the pain his sickness is causing just makes the feeling even worse.

"Sherman it's okay, really it is. You can't tell what the weather will be like, so don't blame yourself okay? It's not your fault."

Wait a minute, haven't he heard someone say that before? _What was that called again...Déjà vu?_

"Hey Penny," he looked at her. "Thanks for being such a great friend."

Penny smiled at him. "It's what best friends do Sherman, they look out for each other."

Sherman smiled but soon it changed to a yawn as he was already getting tired. He did have some fun with Penny when they played that game, but he got tired really fast because of his sudden sickness.

"Well, I better rest now Penny, maybe I'll feel better later so we can play again" he smiled weakly.

She grinned, but she was more concerned of Sherman's health right now rather than playing. She did enjoy the game they played, even if it was only for a short time.

"Only if you feel better okay? Otherwise I'll have to stay here and take care of you until Mr. Peabody arrives."

_That means *gasp* I'll get to be this close to Sherman even longer!_ Penny blushed but Sherman didn't notice.

"I guess I'll umm see you later Penny." he soon started to drift off to sleep. Penny got up from his bed and went around Sherman's room.

A few minutes have passed and she looked at him. He had a look of discomfort as he was shivering again. Penny rushed towards his side and lied down next to him. This time, she moved even closer to him, her nose almost touching his cheek.

All she wanted was to spend the day with Sherman and do some activities together. She started reminiscing. She remembered all those times she spent with him and Mr. Peabody. She remembered the first time she'd seen the WABAC and had her first adventure with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. She also remembered those days she spent with Sherman in school, all those schoolwork and group work they had to do together, as well as Sherman teaching her some lessons she didn't quite understand. She thought he was a good tutor. Now she remembered what Sherman told her yesterday. She chuckled quietly.

_You know Sherman, there actually is something I worry about, and that something, is you._

She moved her head a little, and kissed his cheek lightly, as to not wake him up.

_Get well very soon, Sherman._

She smiled, and soon started to get sleepy too.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**

**Well I hope to see you again, if I ever decide to write another story.**


End file.
